1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus carrying out a process related to image data and an instruction receiving apparatus receiving an instruction of processes.
2. Description of Related Art
Formerly, a multifunction printer, to which a memory device such as a USB memory is connectable, has a scan-to-memory function for reading an image by a scanner and generating image data so as to store the generated image data into a memory device. Additionally, a multifunction printer has a direct printing function for printing out image data stored in a memory device (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-187495).
When a scan-to-memory function is executed, an operator inputs through an input section such as an operation panel an instruction of reading an image by a scanner and generating image data and an instruction of storing the generated image data into a memory device. Additionally, when a direct printing function is executed; similarly, an operator inputs through an operation panel an instruction of selecting image data stored in a memory device and an instruction of printing out the selected image data.
Regarding an operation panel, a touch panel, which receives an input of instruction by carrying out an operation such as touching a display panel by a finger, becomes predominate. Therefore, an instruction of a scan-to-memory function through a touch panel is carried out by a drag-and-drop operation; for example, selecting an icon representing image data or an icon representing a scanner and then dragging the selected icon and dropping into a memory device. Additionally, when an operation of drag-and-drop is not carried out, an icon representing a scanner is selected and then an icon representing a memory device as a memory destination of generated image data is selected.
However, regarding to an input of instruction through a drag-and-drop operation, an operation error may be caused by detaching a finger from a touch panel at the middle of operation. Additionally, an input of the instruction, subjected to a selection of icons, is cumbersome since multiple icons have to be selected.